Una tarde ni tan normal
by MrsAwesomeBeilschmidt
Summary: Básicamente un one-shot que quería realizar sobre Gilbert, ningún personaje utilizado aquí me pertenece, todos son del gran Hidekaz Himaruya. Y sí, use el apellido de Lud en vez de el verdadero, a decir verdad me acostumbré a que ambos tuvieran el mismo apellido y no puedo quitar la costumbre, así que si les molesta lo siento mucho. Única advertencia: palabrotas al narrar XD


Al pedo, el albino seguía sentado en el sofá como total flojo, el único movimiento que hacía era el de sus manos rascando sus bolas sin piedad y el revoloteo de Gilbird en su oreja.

—Vamos pollito… No jodas ahora.— Cargó el pollito y lo dejó por ahí, el amor a los pollos era jodidamente grande pero el cansancio también y a veces eso lo superaba.

Terminó mirando la ventana a ver si alguna chica sexy pasaba por la calle, (además estaba demasiado ocioso para encender el pc y poner uno que otro vídeo de tías con tetas grandes.)

Mientras su mente seguía concentrada en la búsqueda de algunas figuras femeninas el sonido del timbre empezaba a escucharse. Echó la mirada hacia atrás esperando que parara, cosa que hizo y la paz de la casa pasada a pedo volvió. Suspiró volteando la vista de nuevo hacia la ventana, hasta que el móvil comenzó a sonar y este si lo contestaba.

—¿Hola?.

—¿Gilbo?, ¡Soy yo Antonio!— la voz eufórica casi rompió los oídos del alemán mientras alejaba el teléfono un poco para poder rascar su oreja mientras escuchaba más y más palabras.

—¿Toni?, ¿Qué rayos sucede dude?— se escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado —Nada, es que había venido de visita, de hecho estoy en la recepción de tu apartamento y el tío dijo que no había nadie, Además vengo con una amiga y te la quiero presentar ¡De seguro se llevarán bien! — No iba a saltar con la pregunta, no señor, al carajo, si lo iba a hacer. —¿Esta buena?— El albino no hizo más que decir la pregunta y rascarse las bolas nuevamente.

—Uh… pues es bonita….

Solo bastó eso, la reja se abrió y el español entró junto a la chica hacia el ascensor.

Mientras que nuestro adorado albino se fue a hacer un ritual de belleza de último minuto, aunque a quien le importa, si con solo verlo se te caía la baba (o eso decía el a cada dos segundos), se lavó las manos, no iba a coquetear con un olor malo así que se echó un kilo de perfume que un amigo Francés apodado Franny le había dado.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose al ya español mencionado, el que apenas vio al alemán se le lanzo como una sanguijuela. —¡GILBO, JODER, NO SABES COMO TE EXTRAÑÉ!— una chica rió levemente al ver la cara de 'ayúdenme' del albino, el cual se transformó en todo un seductor al verla, lanzando lejos a Antonio y acercándose a ella eliminando toda distancia. — kese, Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt…, pero puedes decirme amor si lo deseas linda~— la chica saco algo de su espalda y el albino la miro sonriente hasta que en realidad descubrió, que la chica había sacado una sartén.

—¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!— Lo golpeó con fuerzas dejándolo tirado de cara en el suelo, mientras que se alcanzaban a notar sus calzoncillos amarillos con patatas. —Eli… creo que… lo mataste —. El español tocó con uno de sus dedos la mejilla del alemán, el cual lanzó un gas y luego salieron dos más, (cosa que la pobre Eli se tuvo que tapar su nariz por el horrible olor por supuesto).

Pasó media hora entre que Antonio y la chica colocaran al desfallecido Gilbert en el sofá, ya que la húngara se negó rotundamente y después de varias suplicas cedió, bajo la condición que algún día podría pegarle una patada en los huevos a Gilbert y este no la detendría.

El albino abrió los ojos y se encontró a una castaña poniéndole un paño en la cabeza, mientras que Toni se asomaba curioso en donde estaban ambos.

—¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?! , ¡PUDISTE HABERME MATADO!— La castaña le ofreció la mano —Elizabeta Héderváry, de Hungría, un no tan gusto de conocerte—. Sonrió y el albino sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, de seguro era la enchilada de ayer…, apenas la conocía. —Gilbert Beilschmidt como dije, e igualmente, espero alejes esa sartén de mi—

Después de eso Antonio le colocó una venda a Gilbert y procedió a hacer unos cafés para todos, estaba lloviendo así que hacía algo de frio y el café era lo ideal para el momento.

Se sentó llevándoles las tasas a ambos con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

—Y dime Toni, ¿de dónde se conocieron tú y esta loca maniática? — Elizabeta solo lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que el español comenzó a hablar.

—Es una larga historia….

* * *

_En una oficina claro está, solo bastaba con ver los montones de papeleo que rodeaban a una pobre chica, ser una editora de novelas no era fácil, o por lo menos para ella._

_Se levantó para descansar su mente, eligió la cafetería del lugar, en donde un atractivo castaño se encontraba leyendo el periódico, no pareciera como si trabajara aquí, vestía jeans y una playera con un tomate en ella, mientras que la castaña vestía un traje de oficina verde con botones rosas y unos tacones rosas._

_—Eeek… disculpa, ¿trabajas aquí? ._

_—Oh sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?._

_—Porque estas demasiado, informal para venir a trabajar... ¿No te ha reprochado tu jefe? —el castaño sonrió inocente y se rascó la nuca—Nop~, ¿Eres editora?—_

_La chica parpadeó y asintió._

_—Oh, yo también, pero nunca te había visto, ¿de qué sección eres?, aunque a decir verdad yo soy un asco en editar 'Shonnen' y esas cosas.—_

_—¿Enserio?... te podría ayudar de vez en cuando, soy editora de la sección 'yaoi'._

_—Oooh, ¿Qué es eso?._

_—Dudo que quieras saber._

* * *

—Eli siempre me ayudaba en todo lo posible, es una gran chica, aunque aún no sé qué es el yaoi…—. El castaño abrió los ojos y encontró al albino mirando traumatizado a la húngara mientras que ella solo se tapaba la boca para contener su risa.

—Eh, ¿Gilbo que te pasa?— Antonio solo los miraba algo extrañado mientras veía a Gilbird picotear la mejilla de Gilbert repetidamente.

—¿TONI, ACASO SABES LO QUE ES EL YAOI?— La húngara exploto mientras veía al alemán agitando al español de una manera fuerte y rápida.

Y ahí fue cuando Antonio entendió porque Gilbert casi se pega un tiro al escuchar el hecho de que Eli fuera una editora del 'yaoi'

—¡ENTONCES A ELI…, JODER TE GUSTAN LOS GAYS!.

En definitiva, esa era una de las tardes más normales que había tenido Gilbert durante la semana, ya que un vagabundo y un travesti habían acabado en su apartamento jugando Xbox días anteriores, a veces pensaba en dejar el alcohol, pero cuando recordaba alguno de los traumas de su niñez ya estaba bebiendo una buena lata de cerveza.


End file.
